Computing systems, such as personal computers, portable computing platforms, gaming systems, and servers, can include graphics processors along with main/central processors. These graphics processors, sometimes referred to as graphics processing units (GPUs), can be integrated into the central processors or discretely provided on separate add-in cards, among other configurations. User applications, operating systems, video games, or other software elements can interface with GPUs using various application programming interfaces (APIs) that allow for standardized software/logical interfaces between the software elements and various GPU hardware elements.
Most GPUs can render both two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) graphics data for display, such as graphics data from operating systems, productivity applications, entertainment media, scientific analysis, gaming software, or other graphics data sources. Within the GPUs, various internal stages can process graphics data into rendered images for display on a suitable display device. In many GPUs, these internal stages comprise a graphics pipeline that can take representations of scenes or user interfaces and render these into images for output to various display devices. Among these GPU stages are texture mapping stages that provide graphical details, surface textures, colors, or other elements for portions of rendered images. Texture maps are typically applied to surfaces of shapes within 3D data, and this combination is rendered as a 2D image for output to display devices.
Overview
Systems, methods, apparatuses, and software for graphics processing systems in computing environments are provided herein. In one example, a method of handling tiled resources in graphics processing environments is presented. The method includes establishing, in a graphics processing unit, a residency map having values determined from memory residency properties of a texture resource, and sampling from the residency map at a specified location to determine a residency map sample for the texture resource at the specified location, where the residency map sample indicates at least an initial level of detail presently resident and a smoothing component to reach a next level of detail.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.